


【东马】加冰麦茶

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 订单文
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	【东马】加冰麦茶

“哈……”  
李敏亨爬上楼在门前站定，大口调整自己的呼吸，抬手拿手背抹掉额头和下巴的汗，镇定了一下，伸手按下了门铃。  
空白的几秒钟里，站在空旷的楼道中只能听到胸腔里砰砰的心跳声和粗重的呼吸。  
“来了来了，”拖鞋拍打地面的声音急忙靠近过来，门锁被拧开，外头的铁门被“哗啦啦”地推开，让出足够李敏亨通过的空档，“进来吧。”  
李敏亨迈进门，脱了鞋隔着袜子踩着地板往里走了两步，正要坐下，突然转过身举起一直拎着的袋子，低头看着自己的手递给主人家，“这个，西瓜。”  
“又是西瓜。”  
对方接过去自然而然往厨房走，留下李敏亨一个人站在客厅不流畅地争辩，“夏天就是要吃西瓜的啊。”  
“知道了知道了，”李东赫的声音从厨房飘到外头来，“哥自己先看看电视，我切好了就来。”  
李敏亨闷闷地坐下来，屁股刚挨着沙发，又撅起来，在丢着乱七八糟东西的桌子上找遥控器。看来看去发现一个眼熟的盒子，李敏亨眯起眼睛把它从零食袋子下面抽出来，凑上前刚看清楚又立刻塞了回去，撇过脸再找那个可恶的遥控器。  
“在找什么，遥控器？”李东赫和他端着的西瓜一块朝李敏亨走过来，眼发光的人看着鲜红的瓜瓤舔舔嘴唇又装作镇定地抿着嘴，手上飞快地收拾出来一小片空桌子迎接西瓜。  
李东赫把盘子搁在桌上，屈起腿坐到桌子和沙发间的地上。  
李敏亨犹豫了两秒，看看沙发看看西瓜，也挨着坐到地上，屈着腿挤在桌子和沙发中间，穿着短裤的腿碰着膝盖，手上小心翼翼地捧起来一块西瓜，咬一口都化成凉凉的汁水流进喉咙里。  
李东赫突然斜过身子来，趴到他腿上，热乎乎地挤了个满怀，李敏亨捧着西瓜往后紧贴着沙发让路，人已经直起腰缩了回去，手上拿着刚刚从沙发上的衣服底下翻出来的遥控器，“哥看什么？”  
“啊？哦……都行。”被自己呛了一口，李敏亨憋着声咳嗽两下，脸就红红地涨起来。  
并排坐着，闷不作声地咬下汁水四溢的西瓜，暑气又立刻趁着这点空档包围过来，稍有一点体温升高的苗头，立刻就要你屈服于高温的淫威之下。偏偏李敏亨憋得慌，热量还没从耳朵脖子上退下来，身上也躁动起来，用眼角瞥一眼专注地看电视的李东赫，又左顾右盼地找空调遥控，“不、不开空调吗？有点热。”  
“啊，坏了，说明天来修。”李东赫把手上的西瓜啃干净，丢了西瓜皮舔舔手，想了想又站起来，“是有点热。”  
李敏亨想着那该是去找风扇或者扇子，转过去看见的是大大方方露出来的少年人的大腿，李东赫一边把短裤卷起来一边念着这样凉快点，卷到几乎要跟内裤平齐的地方才又坐下来。  
但李敏亨只比刚刚更热。嘴里吃的是西瓜，眼睛不由自主地往旁边漂亮的双腿上看，甚至觉得连伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上的西瓜汁也是色情的——他又想起来那个还塞在零食袋子底下的盒子，就是上次被他们拆开了丢在这里的。  
李敏亨想着想着，吃着西瓜也分了神，呛着自己忍不住出声咳嗽起来。李东赫一边帮他拍拍一边说，我去拿点喝的来，起身晃着两条光裸的漂亮的腿走开了。  
呛得不轻的人揪来两张纸巾擦擦嘴，抬起头看见李东赫手里端着一杯加了冰块的大麦茶走来，再往下看，干脆连短裤也不见了，短袖下摆的遮掩下隐隐约约露出来夹在两腿间的灰色棉质内裤，中间似乎还有些鼓起。  
手里还捏着擦嘴的纸巾，眼睛却直勾勾地看着挪不开视线，这么赤裸裸地看着，李东赫不可能发现不了，偏偏现在脑内色情片的主角十分自然地走到眼前，把杯子搁在桌上，玻璃之间碰出来清脆的声响。李敏亨回过神，感觉到自己脸上腾地着起火来，不自然地咽了下口水，低下头看见自己撑起来帐篷的裤裆。  
李敏亨慌忙把腿并起来遮掩，但是狭窄的空间挡住了收回腿的动作，膝盖毫不意外地磕在硬邦邦的桌子边上，痛得“嗷”地叫出声来。李东赫绕过桌子走到旁边来，蹲下用手揉着李敏亨发红的膝盖，“痛吗？”  
“嘶……啊。”痛处被按压，李敏亨一激灵往回缩，反而被拉了过去牢牢抓住了腿。空气闷着皮肤发热，挨着地板的屁股又是冰冰凉的，唯独被李东赫握着的皮肤是灼烧着的，快要被烫伤了。  
电视早就在刚刚被关掉了，窗外有蝉为闷热一阵一阵地发出痛苦的呻吟，膨胀而粘着的空气里，耳朵里听见的心跳声像擂鼓一样。  
那条腿在李东赫手里，酥酥麻麻得不像李敏亨自己的。李敏亨不自然地咳了声，缩缩屁股想坐直身子，手下意识地扯了把衣角，“没事，磕一下而已……”  
想逃跑的腿立刻被抓住，那只手从膝盖沿着大腿往下滑，轻柔地贴着大腿根抚摸，宽松的短裤被拉高到大腿根，内裤紧紧裹着的东西被人握进了手里，“哥这里也没事吗？在跟我打招呼呢。”  
好舒服。李敏亨引以为傲的聪明脑袋现在成了一团浆糊，那只总把指甲修得干干净净、指头圆圆的手，现在隔着裤子捉住了他隐秘的心思，温柔地揉捏它，又用拇指按在顶端，隔着布料捻着敏感的铃口，玩弄得他只能哼哧哼哧地在李东赫掌心里头战栗不止，漂亮的人儿下面又大大方方露着内裤，他掀起眼皮看见了忍不住咽口水，被捉进手里的那根阴茎就又诚实地变硬一点，他该庆幸李东赫也等不下去了，不需要他再给自己找个不那么羞人的台阶下，就先一步捧着他的脸亲了上来，毫不犹豫地堵住他的嘴，没留下一丝的喘息空间。  
没了氧气，李敏亨亲着亲着就“唔唔”叫着挣扎起来，李东赫松了手，刚刚还甜蜜蜜软嘟嘟的嘴唇张张合合说着李敏亨连接吻都不会，“上次不是教了哥了吗？”李敏亨耳朵发烫，低着头又偷偷抬眼瞧李东赫脸色，想想觉得自己做得不好，又抬起头仰面闭上眼，“再、再来一次。”  
“是哥的不对吧，”他睁眼看见李东赫闭着眼，食指点点自己的嘴唇，“哥应该自己改正。”  
他看着食指指尖点着的那两片肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，抿抿嘴好像还有残留的甜味，眼睛转了转看看地面又看看嘴唇，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地凑上前，轻轻亲在那两片嘴唇上。  
李东赫的手绕到了他的颈后托着后脑，李敏亨迎上去，一下一下不知疲倦地啜着甜甜的软肉，像是口欲期的婴儿贪恋吮吸手指一样。  
托着后颈的手逐渐用力扣紧，一直乖乖被含着吸着的嘴张开来，探出一点舌尖抵着李敏亨的牙齿，李敏亨配合地张开嘴，放任李东赫长驱直入，在嘴巴里翻动搅弄，又勾着他的舌头往外伸，送到李东赫的嘴里去，亲得舌根发麻才肯放给他喘息片刻的机会。得到了新鲜氧气的那一刻，李敏亨好像才恍恍惚惚有了点清醒，来不及抬手擦擦嘴角流下去的口水，马上又被押着，闭起眼睛回应李东赫。按在后颈的手悄悄溜下去，拉下短裤，又摸索着把内裤也扯下来，双手直接握在勃起的阴茎上。李敏亨被扒得光溜溜又直接抓着命根，瑟缩着想夹起腿遮掩，又被李东赫掐着大腿根毫不犹豫地掰开来，赤裸裸地朝李东赫坦诚展露着自己那些羞于直说的心思。  
暧昧的推拉就到此结束，李敏亨被压着几乎陷进沙发的海绵里，手忙脚乱地招架快要趴到身上来的李东赫，仰着头无路可退的状态让他陷入被动，阴茎也被李东赫控制着，那双在书桌底下偷偷牵着自己的手，现在握着自己的阴茎快速地上下撸动，而自己只能无力地圈着李东赫的肩，嗯嗯唔唔地绷紧身体在他手里颤抖着射出来。  
李东赫终于放开了他，李敏亨小声喘着低下头，精液蹭了李东赫满手，还溅到了桌子上和地板上，欲望消逝才后知后觉地捡起来理智，他看到这样的“杰作”感到羞怯，急着要起身拿纸擦干净，被李东赫挡住，“还没结束呢。”  
沾着精液的手直接探进了他的衣服里，捏着他的腰摸着他的肚子，把他的精液黏糊糊地抹到他自己身上。李敏亨伸手抱住李东赫的背，主动凑上去和李东赫接吻。那双手在他背后贴着脊柱一寸寸地摸过，贴着他透出骨骼的皮肉揉着、捏着，李敏亨一边捧着那张脸没有章法地胡乱啜着嘴唇，一边恍然觉得自己像被李东赫握在手里揉捏的一块面团，唯一不同的只是他会越捏越烫。一只手又攀上他的背，勾着他单薄的上衣也向上撩起，用五指指腹捏住他的后颈，引导他靠近怀里来。  
李敏亨被带着跪直起身，摸索着攀到李东赫的腿上坐下来，屁股在盘坐的大腿间悬空，最后托付在李东赫的手中，短裤被顺势拉到了脚踝脱掉。相贴的皮肤发闷发热，他感觉到头皮里渗出来的汗水，又直起腰贴得更近，把燥热的身体尽可能地和李东赫缠在一起。  
只有更热才能解决热。  
李东赫也没有客气，手掌托着他的屁股不停地捏起又放开，冒出来潮湿的水汽，李敏亨仰起头喘气，刚好把锁骨送到李东赫嘴边，还湿润的嘴唇牙齿低下去啃咬附着在骨架上的单薄皮肉，咬得太用力甚至痛得他哆嗦了一下，但李东赫马上又伸出舌头，在咬出来的红色牙印上舔了舔，柔软而湿润的舌面抵着皮肤舔过去，混着汗水留下一片湿漉漉的水光。  
他又硬起来，勃起的阴茎直白地顶在李东赫的肚子上，然而更直观的是夹在他屁股肉里头那根东西。李东赫钻在他衣服里咬他乳头，上衣就搭在了李东赫脖子上被带了上去，硬是让他露出一大截腰来。他看不见李东赫的表情，只能听到委屈巴巴的声音趴在他胸口说，哥，帮帮我。一边讲着，一边还抱着他的腰，嘴里含着他被吸得硬起又软下去的乳头，舔湿了上面，下面也流出来什么。  
李敏亨慌忙退开，把屁股从李东赫腿上挪下来，衣服又盖回来，他下意识扯好，不小心狠狠磨过乳头，胸口又酸又痛却又不敢伸手去碰，含着胸弓着背地小心保护。李东赫索性拉着他把上衣也脱掉，只剩下遮不住勃起的内裤在他身上，接着被脱掉的是李东赫的内裤——李敏亨抿着嘴下定决心，弯下腰凑近它，拉着棉质内裤的边缘从腿上慢慢脱下来，李东赫配合着朝他打开双腿，撩起衣服给他看那根为他勃起的阴茎。  
他多少还是有一点惊慌失措，虽然互相给对方打手枪时也仔仔细细彻彻底底地摸过了它，但口交这种事，还只在小电影里看过。李敏亨看看它又看看李东赫，那人手肘倚着桌子，抬手挡着嘴，脸上还带着期待，嘴上却说，“哥做不了用手也可以的。”  
他低头又看着它，他怎么也不想李东赫在这种时候觉得失落。  
是东赫的。他这么想，努力地克服自己的紧张和不适。他先伸手握着它，在手掌里找回来一点熟悉的感觉，挤压着它上上下下来回摸了会，看着它顶端吐出来一点熟悉的液体，他有点犹豫，又立刻把它抛到脑后去，弯下腰，脑袋伸进了李东赫的两腿之间，严肃地凑近它，张开嘴伸出舌头，把那点精液认真地舔进嘴里。舌尖接触铃口的一瞬间，李东赫猛地颤了一下。  
腥味自然有，闷在夏天的热气里更加明显，他太过于专注于完成“舔掉”这一动作而暂时关闭了味觉和嗅觉，等到抬起头时那股味道在鼻腔和嘴里散开来，他一定是脸都皱起来了，李东赫才会连忙拿纸巾给他吐掉。他摇摇头，让它流进喉咙里。  
“不要继续了吧……”他的东赫担心地看着他，圆圆的指头现在握着他的手。他用拳头抵着嘴闷咳一声，做出老练熟手的哥哥样子说，没事，继续吧。  
于是李东赫张开腿让他继续。狭窄的空间让李东赫能张开腿的角度也有限，他弯腰低头挤进两条腿间像是经过了一片酒池肉林，他的脸夹在少年散发着热气的、健康的、年轻的皮肉间，张开嘴鼓着脸颊，把它插进了嘴里。  
异物横亘在口腔和喉咙的感觉并不好受，更何况还是一根会变粗变硬的阴茎，他收着牙齿怕伤到了李东赫，用着颈椎的力量慢慢地前后摆头，让阴茎捅进嘴里，又退出去，再吃进来。或许这样能最大限度地照顾李东赫的阴茎，它从顶端到根部都沾着他的口水，兴许里面还混了李东赫的精液，但他的嘴和脖子很快酸痛到难以动弹，李东赫小声提醒他，哥，舔舔它。  
他把阴茎吐出来，看着牵连着的唾液下意识舔了下嘴唇，腥味抿进嘴里突然发觉自己在做什么，又烧着耳朵低下头，伸出舌头，把它当冰棍一样，从底下到顶端细细地舔过。  
舌面尽职尽责地贴着阴茎舔舐却收效不大，李敏亨卷起舌头回想那些画面，边想边学着埋头下去，单单把顶端含进嘴里，舌尖在口腔里不停地打转绕圈刺激铃口，鼓着脸颊一动一动地吮吸李东赫的阴茎。他的手就扶在李东赫的大腿上，感觉到掌心底下肌肉的紧绷后抬起眼睛，看见李东赫的脸，李东赫低着头看他却也不看他，眼睛里装着他，里面却弥漫着直白裸露的情欲，他看着李东赫，又试着把它再送进嘴里一些，头顶上突然一重，李东赫的嘴唇抿成一条线，手揪着他的头发。  
他抬眼看着李东赫，阴茎前端还含在嘴里，抿着嘴唇贴着柱身，继续吸吮时甚至能听到“啧啧”的声响，偶尔还会捕捉到李东赫压抑在喉咙里的闷哼。李敏亨伸手扶着它，继续尝试用舌头让李东赫射出来，头顶被按着推开去。“不要了……可以了。”犹豫说着不要的声音里还夹着粗重的呼吸和不自然的音调，李敏亨把阴茎吐出来，它直挺挺地对着他，上面还亮晶晶的沾着他的口水。  
李敏亨抬着头在底下盯着李东赫看了会。李东赫还在小声地喘着气，李敏亨先一步转向乱糟糟的桌子，伸手把刚刚看见的那个盒子摸出来，在手里抽出来一个四方形小片，就拿起来咬到牙齿间撕开，勾出来圆圆的胶套捏在手上，润滑剂从指尖蜿蜒流下，“那快点做吧。”  
不是没做过，但还没有试过自己给李东赫戴套，李敏亨把胶套按在阴茎顶上，假装镇定地按照生理卫生课上的内容往下撸，怎么也不顺手，又被李东赫伸手过来牵着走，带着他的手把套戴上。刚戴好李敏亨就脱掉内裤跨坐到李东赫腿上去，一只手往下伸想要扶着那根阴茎好坐下去，被李东赫拦在半路，还清醒的人一把揽住他的腰，像是被吓了一跳，“这么坐下去会受伤的！”  
李敏亨乖乖抱着李东赫不动，下巴抵在李东赫被拨弄得有些乱糟糟的头发里，听着柜子打开合上、拆开包装挤出润滑剂的声响，悄悄地深吸了一口气，努力试着放松屁股，接纳正在扒开自己屁股的手指。他闭着眼小心地感觉身下的动作，淋满了润滑的手指刚按到入口，他就忍不住抱着李东赫暗暗抖了一下，圆圆的指头塞进来一节，他低着头贴着李东赫的头顶小声哼哼，扶着屁股的手轻轻拍了拍他，又把手指往里面塞进去更多。  
他全身上下的感官都集中到了屁股上，不受控制地想着李东赫的手指怎么在自己身体里插进抽出，又屈起指节在内里打转，跟着塞进来又一根手指。他不受控制地绷紧肌肉，赤裸的胸口压在李东赫脸上，又被热乎乎软绵绵的唇舌舔回来。他在李东赫身上偷偷地想夹紧腿，在胸口和后穴的前后夹击下小声哼哼着，浑身黏糊糊地发着烧，“可以了……”  
套着湿漉漉的安全套的阴茎挤开入口，缓慢地顶进屁股里，李敏亨仰着头咬着自己的手忍耐，勃起的阴茎一寸寸撑开他的身体，脑袋身体性器的一切燥热终于在他坐下的一刻达到了顶峰，而李东赫偏故意轻轻颠了他两下，他慌忙紧紧用双手抱住李东赫的肩，失守的嘴里短促地叫出声。  
他趴在李东赫肩上歇了一下，担心他受不了的人正想问，耳边听到他嗫嚅的声音。  
“东赫，快点、操我。”  
直到把他放下，让他坐在地上背靠着沙发举高腿、张开露着屁股为止，李东赫的动作都还是温柔的，他放松下来，自己努力地勾着腿根打开身体，让阴茎顺利地插进深处，再被李东赫拉过去双腿架在肩上。他呼吸之间都感觉到它在身体里跟着一起颤动，甚至有些心跳加快。  
李东赫起初的试探还在他的承受范围内，阴茎顶进来，屁股撞在冰凉坚硬的地板上有些不好受，在被进进出出时他稍稍抬高腰抬了抬屁股，顶进身体里的阴茎撞在没操过的地方，突然的酥麻让他“嗯”了一声，内里也有了反应，微微地绞了一下，像是主动裹着阴茎吸吮。  
屁股被捞了起来，李东赫的手把他结结实实地按在了大腿上，屁股和李东赫的胯更加紧密地贴在一块，他不矮，却被李东赫硬生生折起来，光溜溜的身体只有一个正在交合的屁眼是重点。他有些羞耻地联想到飞机杯，很快又被紧接着的大力操干操得什么也想不了。  
他被抱得紧，李东赫挤在狭窄的空间里也不能大开大合地操他，索性一开始就插进深处，少年人那些多到溢出的精力和情欲就集中起来发力，压着他用力地朝着他体内的某一处顶撞，李敏亨被撞得摇摇晃晃，顾不上捂住嘴不要叫得连邻居也听见他们的白日宣淫，又被拉下双腿卡在腰上，更紧密地和李东赫结合在一起。  
他快被冲昏了脑袋，所幸李东赫也喘着气慢下来，变得更硬的阴茎在他屁股里这里顶顶那里撞撞，，他晕晕乎乎地去找李东赫的脸蛋，双手捧着撅起嘴去亲，刚一挨上，被磨过了敏感点的人对着李东赫的嘴缠缠绵绵地哼了声，就没再能发出声音，被掐着屁股堵着嘴操上了高潮。  
前列腺高潮期来得持久而霸道，他脑袋空白瘫在李东赫怀里，前面的阴茎颤颤巍巍地往李东赫肚子上吐精液，后面屁股里抽搐着夹紧李东赫的阴茎，他甚至有那么一会都没有意识到屁股里还插着一根还没射精的阴茎，扭着屁股想摆脱这个憋屈的姿势，反倒拧得李东赫抓他屁股的力气又大一点。  
李敏亨被抱着哄着又翻过身跪趴在地上，他们藏在窗帘后的阴影里，抬起头前面就是盛夏最耀眼的阳光，他还恍着神，被抱高了腰抬起屁股，还残留着阵阵酥麻快感的后穴再一次被阴茎插进来，身后的顶弄撞得他上半身趴到了地面上，冰凉的触感和下身的灼热在他身体里搅在一起，他有种错位的不安感，向身后伸出手，在半空抓着什么。  
他抓住了一只手。  
李东赫带着他翻过身来，躺在地上，湿透的刘海上滴下来一滴汗，掉在他嘴边，被舌头舔进去。他记不清到李东赫高潮为止又被紧紧抱着操了多久，只记得李东赫眼里的欲望快要把他燃烧殆尽。他突然觉得很渴。  
做完了爱，一身汗粘糊糊的李东赫直接趴在他身上抱着他不动，鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵脖子撒娇。他仰躺着，忽然看见桌子边上刚刚被撞洒出来一些的大麦茶，被盛夏的暑气把可怜的一点冷气都蒸发殆尽。  
他舔舔嘴唇，推了推李东赫起身，把半杯茶拿到手里，先给黏黏的小孩喝一口，再倒进自己的喉咙里一口。  
窗外又有蝉鸣躁动起来。

—END—


End file.
